doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Batman: El caballero de la noche
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2008 |predecesor = Batman inicia|sucesor = El caballero de la noche asciende }} ''Batman: El caballero de la noche (The Dark Knight)'' es una película estadounidense de 2008, dirigida y co-escrita por Christopher Nolan y basada en uno de los superhéroes de DC Comics, Batman. Se trata de una secuela de la película de 2005 Batman inicia, dirigida también por Nolan, que reinaugura los derechos de Warner Bros. sobre Batman, tratando de lograr una versión más realista y que difiere de la primera por tener una mayor apego a situaciones cotidianas que envuelven al público en la trama. El director Nolan vuelve a asumir las labores en la dirección, y Christian Bale retoma el papel protagónico. En esta segunda entrega fílmica puede apreciarse la aparición de su principal némesis: el Guasón (Joker en inglés), interpretado por el actor australiano Heath Ledger. La película ganó dos premios Óscar de la Academia (2009), por Mejor actor de reparto (Heath Ledger) y Mejor edición de sonido. Reparto *Ruth Toscano - Voz del Demoledor *Mario Castañeda - Conductor del convoy (1 loop) *Carlos Águila - Voz de policía en funeral del comisionado *Erica Edwards - Policía persiguiendo a Batman *Julián Lavat - Mafioso en reunión Reparto (tráiler) Muestra multimedia Tráilers Batman dark knight trailer audio latino americano Batman el caballero de la noche trailer audio latino-0 Curiosidades *A pesar de haberse dejado de utilizar la adaptación original del verdadero nombre de Batman, se decidió seguir utilizando la del personaje antagonista, El Guasón, dejando su alias en español. *Aunque Rachel Dawes cambió de actriz (de Katie Holmes a Maggie Gyllenhaal), en la versión en español neutro mantuvo a su actriz de doblaje original, además de que Erica Edwards previamente dobló a Maggie Gyllenhaal en la película Las torres gemelas. *Debido al cambio de empresa y de director se hizo nuevamente casting por el cual cambiaron las voces de Alfred Pennyworth (Armando Réndiz, fue traspasado a José Lavat) y Jim Gordon (Rolando de Castro, fue tras pasado a Salvador Delgado.) a pesar de que ya los habían doblado previamente en los tráilers. *Durante el proceso de edición, se cambió el sonido de la voz de Sergio Gutiérrez Coto para que sonara un poco diferente la voz de Batman a la de Bruce Wayne, tal como en la versión original. *El doblaje de esta cinta presenta algunos errores en la traducción. Por ejemplo, en la escena en que El Guasón habla con Harvey Dent, una de sus frases en inglés es: -"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos, I’m an agent of chaos , and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair*.” Mientras que en español dice: -"Introduce algo de anarquía, altera el orden establecido y el mundo se volverá un caos. Soy un agente del caos. ¿Te digo algo sobre el caos? Es miedo*." *Aquí la palabra "fair" significa "justo", y quizá por un malentendido en la pronunciación se tradujo erróneamente la palabra "fear" que significa "miedo". Otro ejemplo es en la primera aparición que tiene El Guasón, una de sus líneas en inglés es: -"I believe… whatever doesn’t kill you simply makes you…stranger.*” Mientras que en español dice: -"Yo creo que lo que no te mata te hace más...fuerte.*" *Aquí la palabra "stranger" significa "extraño", y quizá por un malentendido en la pronunciación se tradujo erróneamente la palabra "stronger" que significa "fuerte". Edición en vídeo Transmisión Véase también *Batman inicia *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Películas de Legendary Pictures Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas de DC Entertainment Categoría:Películas de Syncopy Films Inc. Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Películas de 2008 Categoría:Películas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TNT Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Space Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinemax Categoría:Películas transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Teletica Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Óscar Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Telefuturo Categoría:Películas transmitidas por América Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Acción Categoría:Crimen Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal Uno Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Teleamazonas Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 3 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Red ATB